Even in death
by Lay-Cool Lover
Summary: Winter is back, only on Angelina's mind. She can't remember her but Winter won't give up. OneShot AngelinaxWinter


_**Hello everybody, I'm not good writing and less in english but I really want to do this. Some about Winter/Angelina, I could see that people doesn't like this couple (but I love them lol). Btw, is based on Evanescence song "Even in Death"... I've had an idea for a MV that I watched about them with this song and bla bla. That's it **_

_**Pairing: Winter x Angelina**_

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

_Winter_

It's been a long time since I'm searching for her… I couldn't remember when was the last time we stood together, I've been lost for many time so once I knew where she is, I thought "it should be a dream" or in my case, a nightmare, a beautiful nightmare.

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

_Angelina_

One more night without sleeping, I've had these "dreams" a few months ago, this feeling that someone is looking at me. I said to my BFF, Velvet Sky, about this but she just said "I think you need sleep" but not only her, Tara, Lacey, Madison also Mickie James recommended me the same; yeah, maybe they're right, I thought.

But one day, I remember the exact date: october 21, 2010. A misterious woman appeared on backstage ... once I saw her I recognized who was she, the girl who haunt me in my sleep and said be my love.

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay, they took you away from me but know I'm taking you home.**_

_Winter_

Day after day, night after night I followed her, taking care and just admiring. Beautiful, perfect, shining... ok maybe I sound creepy but I waited so much for this day… night? So I decided that it was time to act.

My beautiful Angel couldn't remember anything about us, I should suppose that "they" had did something to her. But I'm not giving up too easy, there's always a way to do the hard work, my way. Maybe I lost my Angelina time ago for their fault but now I'll do everything for have her again, with me.

_**I will stay forever here with you, my love, the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on**_

_Angelina_

I knew that the gothic girl was special; the "zombie" spell went good... people didn't understand of course but it wasn't important, she found me, she still loves me and I still do. Now I wanted my revenge, I felt the rabid bloodflow but my dark angel seemed so quiet "I love you Angelina, time will never change it... don't worry Ms Love, I have a plan".

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love**_

_Winter_

The night was about to fall and then I could put my perfect plan on road, someone said revenge is not a good thing because kills your soul and bla bla...well, my soul was already dead, literally.

At least it wasn't enough to take me off, at all, from Angelina's heart.

_**They don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me**_

_Angelina_

No matter what happened after, but these bitches had what they deserved... the same what they did to my girlfriend, an unexpected died. No one could prove what happened to Lacey and Crimson, yeah the bitches, so all ended like an "accident with a tragic final".

I felt great, it was like Winter's dead been revenged, but a part of me didn't feel good, she'll never come back, not in "real life" and both of us know that. Immediately tears came down around my face and my dark angel couldn't help but trying to comfort me.

_**I will stay here forever with you, my love the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on and I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

_Winter_

Do you know how feels being with the person you love and can't kiss, touch or hug it? Cause I do.

Me and Angelina just could spoke, nothing more... but thought it was better than none, I'll promise stay with her the rest of my life, well at this point, the rest of hers. But I understood that she needs someone who could make her happy in "human life", I will always love her, and that's why that night, I left hoping she'll understand why. I wasn't part of this life anymore.

_Angelina_

Sometimes I still remember Winter and I know that wherever she was, she does too.

"Now I have a family, remember my bff Velvet? Of course you do, the girl who take care of me after the incident. We marry a couple years ago, we have a little girl, her name is Katie and strangely she has a similar with your look, maybe I'm crazy because I missed you so much but..."

Hey Angel, ready to get out?, I heard my wife said.

"Well, I have to go my dark angel, but I'll promise you... someday we'll be together... again"

The blonde girl left the cemetery in company of Velvet and her daughter Katie.

In the distance, on a tombstone, a smiling silhouette saw the scene.

"Of course, Ms Love... "

_**People die but real love is forever**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
